


Tiny Paws of Love

by thatyellowbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyellowbird/pseuds/thatyellowbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That - that <em>thing</em>.” Derek waived his hand at the little bundle of fur that was currently trying to eat up Stiles fingers, who didn‘t seem to mind in the slightest. “What is that?”</p><p>“Oh, this is little guy?” Stiles looked from Derek back to the tiny puppy in front of him. “This is Yoda.”</p><p>“Yoda?”</p><p>“Yep, and he’s the cutest little fella’ in the whole wide world.” Stiles cooed as he started tickling the puppy’s tummy. “Aren’t you? Yes, you are. Yes, yo-”</p><p>“Why is it in our apartment?”</p><p>“Because he lives here, duh.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Your Daddy’s not always the brightest bulb in the building, pup, but we love him anyways, don’t we? Yes, we do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Paws of Love

Derek had just hung up his jacket when he heard a muffled sound coming from the bedroom. Frowning, he walked towards the sound and peeked around the corner and -

“What is that?”

“Huh?” Stiles looked up from where he was sat in the middle of their bed, smiling when he saw Derek. “Oh, hey, you’re home early. Do you think we could order in tonight? I really don’t feel like cooking and besides, we haven‘t had Thai in like, at least a week and that‘s just not -”

“Stiles.” Derek interrupted, because seriously.

“Hmm?”

“That - that _thing_.” Derek waived his hand at the little bundle of fur that was currently trying to eat up Stiles fingers, who didn‘t seem to mind in the slightest. “What is that?”

“Oh, this is little guy?” Stiles looked from Derek back to the tiny puppy in front of him. “This is Yoda.”

“Yoda?”

“Yep, and he’s the cutest little fella’ in the whole wide world.” Stiles cooed as he started tickling the dog’s tummy. “Aren’t you? Yes, you are. Yes, yo-”

“Why is he in our apartment?”

“Because he lives here, duh.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Your Daddy’s not always the brightest bulb in the building,pup, but we love him anyway, don’t we? Yes, we do.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Well, he doesn’t really _know_ you yet, but come on. He’s a puppy, and you’re basically a puppy, too. It’s like a match made in heaven - of course he’s gonna love you.”

“What? No, that’s not - he can’t stay here, Stiles.”

“Uh. Yes, he can.” Stiles said, not really looking at Derek as he shrugged. “We live here, so obviously our dog’s gonna live here, too.”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a steadying breath. “You can’t just… _buy_ a dog without talking to me about it first.”

“Good thing I didn’t buy one then.” Stiles said cheerfully.

Derek stared at him in surprise. “You _stole_ a dog?”

“Absolutely. That‘s what I do every day when you think I‘m in class - steal dogs.” Stiles deadpanned, before rolling his eyes. “Of course I didn’t steal him, dumbass. Scott gave him to me. Sort of.”

“Scott gave you a dog?”

“Well. I told you how I was gonna drop by at his work after school, right?” Stiles looked at Derek and when he nodded in confirmation, Stiles continued. “Okay. So, I did that and this little guy was there and Scott was all like, _‘oh, look at this orphaned little puppy, Stiles. He’s all alone and really cute and you should take him home and love him forever and ever’_.”

“Scott said that?”

“…Not in those words, exactly?” Stiles smiled sheepishly, shrugging. “ _But_ the sentiment was the same; puppy needs a home, I - _we_ have a home, problem solved.”

“You know that’s not really how this works, though.”

Stiles smile fell of his face, and he sighed. "I know, but we can’t just throw him out, Derek.”

"Can't the clinic find a place for him?"

"No." Stiles shook his head, his voice was quiet as he spoke. “They’ll probably send him to a pound or put him down and I just - I can’t do that, you know.”

“I know, Stiles.” Derek said softly as he sat down on the bed next to Stiles, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I know.”

The puppy - Yoda - eyed them both, clearly not understanding why no one was paying him attention anymore. He let out a tiny yip of disgruntle and when Derek held out his hand, palm down, he walked over and nosed curiously at it for a few seconds.

Whatever kind of tests a puppy had for making sure a human was actually a good human, Derek seemed to have passed, because Yoda soon started licking his hand, tail wiggling happily behind him.

“I told you he’d like you.”

Derek hummed, the corner of his mouth quirking up a bit when the puppy looked up at him with big eyes before flopping down on his back, obviously demanding a tummy rub. Derek obliged, and laughed softly when yoda let out a happy sigh, nuzzling even further into the blanket he was laying on.

He glanced at Stiles, who was looking down at Yoda with a fond look on his face and Derek felt his heart skip a beat. They had only been together for a year, and it was only three months since they had moved in together. But they had known each other for years and Derek know that this was it for him. That _Stiles_ was it, and somewhere in his heart he knew that Stiles felt the same way.

Sure, they weren’t really anywhere near being ready for marriage or a kid - though, they had talked about it once, in hushed voices late at night, and they had both confessed that that was something they wanted, in the future. But maybe this furry little fellow could be the start of what they both wanted; a family.

He squeezed Stiles waist and pulled him closer to his side, still looking down at the puppy. “Guess we’re going to have to buy you a proper dog bed, huh. ‘Cause you’re sure as hell not sleeping in this bed.”

Stiles looked up at him then, a surprised smile starting to form on his lips. “He can stay?”

“Yeah.” Derek said, leaning in to place a light kiss on Stiles cheek before pulling back and looking down at the now almost sleeping puppy. “He _is_ kind of adorable.”

Stiles‘ smile grew impossibly wider. “Of course he is. He’s a Stilinski-Hale, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what that title is, I am so sorry. But, better a weird title, than no title at all, right? Right.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy/ed this one!


End file.
